Skales Jr.
Skales Jr. is a member of the Hypnobrai tribe, as well as the son of Skales and Selma. Junior was born in the Stone Army Tomb, where he resided with the Serpentine before returning to the surface following the Golden Master's defeat. During the Second Serpentine War, he and his father fought in the battle against Chen and his army. Background The only son of Skales and Selma, Skales Jr. was born sometime after the Serpentine became trapped in the tomb of the Stone Army. The Curse of the Golden Master Skales Jr. appears with his parents inside the Stone Army Tomb, being introduced to the Ninja by his father when they stumbled across the underground area. When Cryptor and the Nindroids raided the tomb, Cryptor attacked Skales Jr, but he was saved by the Ninja. The Titanium Ninja Skales Jr. makes a cameo as he and Skales watch the Golden Master destroy New Ninjago City. Post-Nindroid Conflict Following the Golden Master's defeat at the hands of Zane, Skales Jr. and the other Serpentine left the tomb to live in Ninjago with the people. The Corridor of Elders Skales Jr. has a cameo appearance with his father when Zane addressed the crowd near the Titanium Ninja statue. During the battle at the Corridor of Elders, Junior and a kid threw rocks at the Anacondrai Cultists, with Junior giving a high-five to the kid shortly afterwards. Secrets Discovered Skales Jr. and his father were on the run from the Vermillion. They were attacked by the Ninja, who did not realize who they were before Lloyd tells them to stand down. After hearing Jay insult his name, Skales Jr. pushes him off of him before his father tells their reason for being down in the sewers. They, along with some Constrictai, were following Acronix and Krux on suspicion that they were using a swamp to nest the Vermillion Warriors, who are children of the Great Devourer. After his father gives the Ninja a map to the swamp, Jay apologizes to Skales Jr., but he is insulted at being called "junior" and "kid" before telling his father that they should stay out of his way. Appearance Skales Jr.'s appearance is very similar to Rattla's but with shorter legs, dark blue skin, and he sports a blue hoodie. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 3: Rebooted *30. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Season 4: Tournament of Elements *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 7: The Hands of Time *71. "Secrets Discovered Notes *Skales Jr. is the first Serpentine to wear a full set of human-like clothing. It is unknown where or how he got it. *His age may confirm that a few years have passed since the events of the previous season. Alternately, Serpentine may have a short childhood. *Unlike his parents, Skales Jr. looks more humanoid in appearance. *His head is the same as Rattla's. *He is one of nine Serpentine whose name is mentioned in the show, with the others being Arcturus, Skales, Pythor, Clancee, Acidicus, Aspheera, Char, and Mambo the Fifth. Gallery SkalesJr.png|Skales Jr. with his mother. Vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h19m28s779.png|Skales Jr. with his father. CorridorCleanUp.png pl:Skales Jr Category:2014 Category:Hypnobrai Category:Serpentine Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:2017 characters Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Scouts Category:2014 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu